


Momentary Weakness

by solar_celeste



Series: Dwindling [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I’m projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: Damian knows his place in the world, he just wishes it wasn’t so hard to accept.





	Momentary Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.

The sheets crinkled under his skin as Damian rolled over in his much too large, much too soft bed. There were too many pillows, too much cushion, and the bed was not in the center of the room. The entirety of its existence screamed idiocy, the design was set for failure, and failure means death. That’s what his mother told him, that was what is true in both his mother and father’s ways of life. Not that Damian was wanted in either.

 

He knew he was hard to love. He wasn’t made to be loved, he was made to be used, to fulfill missions and have a purpose, he made sure to always do his best when tasked. It was what he was taught, what had kept him alive in the League. He had no reason to believe things would be any different with his father.

 

Failure means death.

 

He rolls over in bed again. Something isn’t right. He should be able to fall into a light sleep easily, and be shaken out of it even easier. But he can’t seem to turn off his brain, it’s a repeat of the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that....

 

His misses mother, he misses being treated like he was valuable. He was to be the new Demon Head, he was to succeed Grandfather. Father had no purpose for him, Damian had been dumped on ten man, he was nothing but an obstacle in the Wayne home. He knew that. The stinging behind his eyes knew that. Just like they knew mother wasn’t coming back for him, she didn’t want to come back for him.

 

There must be something wrong with him.

 

Emotions are weakness, that’s what he was taught. They get in the way, drag you down, they will kill you. Happiness is a lie. He was breaking, he was falling. He never meant to cause trouble, never meant to stress father, never meant to cause a war between the members of the family he’s seemingly destroying. The family he never has been nor never will be a part of.

 

He shouldn’t have risen his hopes. He shouldn’t have been so naive. Father must never know of his momentary weakness.

 

Nevertheless, he didn’t have very many options, sleepless nights and tucked away blades would only get one so far. Maybe, just maybe, it would be far enough.

 

He will be good. He will serve his purpose, that’s what he was taught. That’s what he was made for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple of songs, some of my current moods, and believe it or not (for once) canon. 
> 
> I will try to get updates on some of my other fics very soon, I am on a family vacation until Easter but hopefully that week following will be loaded with updates?


End file.
